A Slytherin Mindset
by Serpensortia22
Summary: Draco Malfoy has three things on his mind: His father constantly abusing him, the task he needs to perform to become an official Death Eater, and Astoria Greengrass. He realizes one of these things aren't like the other, but that doesn't stop him.
1. Chapter 1: Skipping Rocks

Chapter One:

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are appreciated :). Have an amazing day!

Draco just about had the worst summer of his life before returning to Hogwarts. He was having trouble concentrating on anything, and he was certainly not himself. Not that he had ever cared about the sorting ceremony or the feast that much, but absolutely everything had been a blur to him. He was in a trance as he stared at his plate in front of him. It only contained a half eaten apple because his mind was elsewhere. "Draco?" He heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned to see Blaise Zabini, glancing at him quizzically. "Are you alright, mate? You really should eat something."

"I'm fine, Blaise." Draco responded in a quick lie. He couldn't even let him know what was going on all the time. Besides, he never felt the need to burden others with his problems. He was very independent, and he wanted to figure this out on his own.

"The feast is over, you know…" Blaise commented. It was only then that Draco noticed the great hall was nearly empty except for a group of Ravenclaws who were comparing class schedules with excitement. "Let's go." Draco nodded in agreement as they grabbed their schedules and strolled out of the great hall. "Well, the younger Greengrass isn't looking so bad this year." Blaise Zabini said with a wink, as he walked alongside Draco back to Slytherin commons.

Draco looked forward to see Astoria leaning against the wall in a deep conversation with Theodore Nott. She had long brown hair that flowed halfway down her back. Her eyes were the colour of emeralds, and there was a clear depth to them. You could tell that she was extremely concerned over something. Her hands were tucked in the pockets of her Slytherin robes. "Don't be an idiot, Blaise." Draco replied, "Daphne is the one everyone wants. Is Astoria dating Nott?"

Blaise laughed, "Dunno." He answered with a huge smile, "But they look like they are having quite the conversation over there."

"Yeah, and it's none of our concern that Nott has time for things like lover's quarrels." Draco responded with a roll of his eyes. "Let's go," He took once last glance, and noticed that Astoria had taken Nott's hand in hers.

"One might say you are jealous, mate. Imagine that, Draco Malfoy jealous of…." Blaise began.

"Shut it, Blaise. I'm not jealous of Nott. It's just some of us have better things to be worried about than some girl." Draco snapped back, as he slid his hand on the staircase railing.

* * *

"So, I got it." Nott spoke seriously to Astoria. He didn't even have to say what he got, but she immediately understood. He was on the edge of getting the dark mark for the past year, and this summer it all came true.

"Really, Teddy?" Astoria responded, her eyes widening. She couldn't say that she was thrilled for him, but she truly wasn't surprised. The Greengrass family themselves were not Death Eaters, but they did hold a great deal of support for Voldemort. Astoria did too, but in the midst of everything happening, she wasn't sure what she believed anymore. "What was your final task?" She asked curiously.

"I had to kill someone." Nott answered numbly. "There was nothing I could do to stop it…or I would have been killed myself.

"Who?" Astoria demanded of him. It was hard to imagine. Nott was her best friend since she was two and he killed someone. She knew that was the life of a Death Eater, but it was still hard to get a grasp on reality. She was around those type of people everyday, she was supposed to be one of them.

"Percy Weasley." Nott responded, "One of the Order's lot. He was too smart. He was almost finished completing the work on inventing a potion that could kill all of us in one shot."

"Did you feel bad?" Astoria asked him sincerely.

Nott gazed in her eyes before taking a deep breath. "I don't know." He responded truthfully. Astoria gripped his hand in hers tightly.

"I'm sorry, Teddy." She said calmly, "You'll be okay though. I know I'm supposed to be used to my friends killing people. Hell, my parents have killed before, but they don't join. Anyway, just remember you're my best friend, okay?"

"Of course, Astoria." Nott added with an unsure smile. She returned the wary smile, as she noticed Draco Malfoy glimpsing their way. He looked rather angry as he walked with Blaise, and began to storm off. She shrugged, and took note that people were just going to be moody this year. There was so much going on, it was difficult to handle. She squeezed Theodore's hand before letting go and walking to the Slytherin common room side by side.

-------

It was three in the morning, and so much was still preventing Draco from falling asleep. The memories from summer were still etched into his mind, and they haunted him constantly.

_"You either join us or die, Draco." Lucius Malfoy said sharply, "The Dark Lord gave you a task to perform, and you would be making a huge mistake if you didn't do it."_

_"Right, father." Draco replied, avoiding the look of his icy grey eyes back upon him. He was so sick of his father and the way he brought him up. There were some scars, mentally and physically from his father that would never fade._

_"Then what is this stuff I hear from your mother about you being afraid, eh?" Lucius snarled, "You're just acting like the little baby that you are. I'm surprised the Dark Lord put so much trust in an idiot like you. You disgust me."_

_"I said I was trying my best, Father." Draco demanded. He regretted now having that heart to heart conversation with his mother. She was so distressed that days, he had hardly seen her without tears falling down her cheeks. She believed Draco was too young for all of this, and did not want her son's fate to end up being dead because he couldn't kill._

_"Your bloody BEST isn't good enough. If you don't perform this task, you are going to ruin everything. You're going to ruin all of our lives and our reputations."_

_"Actually, if I am not mistaken, you are the one that ruined your own reputation by giving Ginny Weasley that diary." Draco responded._

_"Are you going to be smart with me, Draco? I believe you just made a huge mistake." Lucius roared, "CRUCIO!" And then it was just pain._

Morning finally arrived by some miracle, as Draco woke up groggily to Blaise Zabini standing above his bed. "Wake up, mate, first day of classes. What's the matter, didn't sleep well?"

"Not particularly." Draco muttered as he sat up, "What do we have first today?"

"Potions with some new professor. He was once our head of house, Slughorn." Blaise went on, "Something wrong, Draco? I'm beginning to get the idea that something happened over summer…you're not acting right."

"I'm fine, Blaise. I told you that." Draco lied as they dashed off to breakfast. Even his favorite, eggs and toast didn't make him feel any better. He was numb.

------------

After breakfast, Astoria threw on her school robes for classes to begin. "I still don't understand why you are in MY potions class this year?" Daphne Greengrass asked her little sister, annoyance intertwined throughout her words.

"I told you, already. I was in the top of my potions class last year, and they suggested I move up to your level. You're just mad that I'm going to be with your friends." Astoria replied rolling her eyes towards her sister.

Daphne and her sister were very much the opposites. Daphne was popular among the male population of her school, and had been with several guys in her years. She had long silvery blonde hair and aqua coloured eyes. She cared about her reputation way more than Astoria, and she was hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy.

"No." Daphne responded annoyed, "Just leave Draco alone, alright? The last thing he needs right now is to be bothered by my baby sister, okay?"

"We both know very well that I'm not a baby, Daphne." Astoria replied calmly, "and, also, I can't guarantee that I will stay from Draco. Besides, you two don't even talk. I doubt you know anything that is going on with him, besides the information you find when you stalk him."

"I do NOT stalk him!" Daphne demanded putting a hand on her hip.

"Oh, please. I see that you follow him around, there is no fooling me. Anyway, I won't tell." Astoria shrugged, "But he may begin to notice."

Daphne gasped at her, but did not get the chance to reply. Astoria pushed past her to catch up with Theodore Nott who was walking into the potions room in front of them.

Slughorn faced the classroom as he put an assortment of ingredients on the table in front of him. "Welcome class to your sixth year of potions! I am looking forward to teaching all of you. My name is Professor Slughorn. Today I will be assigning all of you partners. We will be creating some complex potions this year, and it is recommended for safety reasons that you work in pairs." He announced, "First will be Daphne Greengrass & Theodore Nott, then Draco Malfoy & Astoria Greengrass…"

Daphne gave Astoria a killer glare as she strode over to sit besides Draco. They didn't really talk much in the past, but Astoria had to listen to her sister babbling on and on about how great he was on a daily basis. It was a bit sickening actually.

"Hey, Draco." Astoria said politely.

"Hello." Draco replied. His voice sounded a little empty, and Astoria couldn't help but feel bad for him. She wondered if he was in the same place as Nott. She watched as he blankly opened his potions book and scanned the page with his eyes. Looking up, she noticed that Professor Slughorn wrote page numbers for their first potion. They worked in almost silence; only brief exchanges of words to make sure they were doing the steps correctly. It wasn't that she didn't want to make conversation with Draco, but she didn't want to bother him. He looked distressed, and she didn't want to strain him. From knowing how difficult it was with Nott, she didn't want to force him to talk.

Draco sighed as he added the final ingredient to the potion and a counterclockwise stir to top it off. He didn't mind being paired with Astoria. It was very comfortable with her, and she didn't try to start meaningless conversation. He liked that. It was much better then being paired with someone like Daphne who never shut her mouth. It was also nice to be away from Blaise for a while, since he would probably be joking around the entire time. Draco just wasn't in the mood for that. He couldn't stop thinking about the task that Voldemort assigned him to do. This was just the life he grew up with, not necessarily the life that he always wanted to lead. He didn't want to team up with Potter, but sometimes he just wanted a peaceful life without tasks and without his life being threatened every single day.

"Nice job, you two." Slughorn commented as he examined the clear liquid of their potion, "You work well together, both star potions students I see!" He shuffled along to the next group with a bright smile on his face. Daphne had a look on her face of absolute anger when she heard these words. Astoria smiled warmly at Draco, who hardly acknowledged it. She didn't expect him to, but either way it was she thought it was a nice gesture. Slughorn finally finished checking every group's potion, and dismissed the class after assigning homework.

"See you tomorrow, Draco." Astoria said as she gathered her books together.

"Bye." Draco answered quickly after a pause.

-----------

Classes had ended for the day, so Astoria and Theodore were sitting near the lake as they skipped rocks. It was not dark yet, but the sky was gradually dimming, and there was one single star glimmering in the sky above.

"Hey, Teddy…" Astoria began, "Do you know if Draco is involved with the Death Eater stuff?"

"Yes." He answered, "He doesn't really have much of a choice. Rumor is that The Dark Lord has given him a certain task to perform this year, or he will get killed."

"I guess that explains why he seemed so numb during potions class today." Astoria replied, "I hope he's okay."

"Me too. Knowing the position his father is in all, I'll bet it's one hell of a task." Theodore told her. "Just don't tell anyone this. I'm obviously not supposed to be spreading death eater news all around."

"Don't worry. You know you can always trust me." Astoria lightly smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I am so sorry for everything. You are going to be okay."

"I hope so, Astoria. I really do." He felt her tears beginning to soak his shirt, and he held her closer. There was no way he was going to let her see him weak, but he was holding back tears himself. These were difficult times.

They were lucky to have each other, and they both knew it too well. When Theodore was two he moved into a new mansion, which just so happened to be next door to where Astoria lived. They were instant best friends, and have been ever since. It is a great friendship because they really understand each other on a deep level. Plus, they are just too similar in the fact that they are so stubborn. The sky grew dark and the moon became their only light. The pair of best friends held on to each other tight until they had to go back at curfew.

When they arrived back at the Slytherin common room, Daphne was sitting with her legs crossed on a plush green coloured couch. There was a book on her lap, but she wasn't reading it.

"Where in the world have you been?" Daphne asked, "I wanted to talk to you."

"I was out by the lake with Teddy. What do you want?" Astoria questioned. She always wanted something, and they never had a genuine conversation. There is a reason why they were both placed in Slytherin.

"Well, I saw you talking with Draco for a while during potions," she began with a grimace, "And I wanted to know if he said anything about where he was going to be tonight…I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"I have no idea, sorry Daph. He didn't mention anything. But I really suggest you give up with the stalking." Astoria told her, "I don't think he is interested in talking to anyone." She remembered the pure hurt that was captured in his voice.

"You're just saying that because you want him all to yourself!"

"I don't think that's the case. I just can tell he doesn't seem like he wants to talk to anyone right now. Sorry to break the bad news to you."

"We'll see about that, Astoria." Daphne snapped, picking up her book and heading off to the girl's dorms. Theodore already went to sleep, so it was just Astoria here by herself. Her eyes focused on the cackling flames of the fireplace as she drifted off to sleep.

-----------

"Have you thought of a way to perform your task?" Lucius Malfoy asked. His father's head was floating in the fire of Snape's corridors.

"A few things." Draco replied dully. "I'll be fine."

Lucius gave him a skeptical gaze, "Our reputation is on the line, Draco. You better think this over. I'll check in soon again." His father's face faded within the flames as Draco buried his face in his hands. He always knew it would come to this day, where he would have his final task in becoming a Death Eater. It should be easy, right? Nott killed Percy Weasley, and it didn't seem to cause him too much grief. He should be able to just gather up the courage and kill. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was afraid. Even if he did perform his task, he was subjected to a life of being a Death Eater. It was a life of just killing and torturing over and over. He was finding himself trapped in an endless cycle, and he didn't know what to do. If he didn't perform the task, he would end up dead. Draco did not feel like going back to Slytherin commons tonight. The last thing he felt like was Daphne bombarding him with questions and Blaise with his carefree smile. He made sure his wand was in his pocket as he walked back. After speaking the password clearly, he entered the portrait hole. It was past curfew and he saw only one person that had not yet went up to their dorms. Astoria Greengrass was sitting on the couch, with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was still in her school robes, and she sat upright at the sound of the portrait hole opening. "Oh...Draco, you scared me." She said in a low voice that was almost a whisper

"Sorry. I didn't think anyone would still be out here. I thought everyone went to bed." Draco told her. "Well, goodnight, I guess."

"Goodnight, Draco." Astoria said with a small smile. Draco was almost to the stairs when she stopped him. "I hope you are okay." She told him in a gentle voice.

Draco turned around to see her gazing at him with a serious but genuine expression. Her eyes were almost teary in the slight light of the fire. "I'm fine." He concluded as he continued to walk on. "But, thanks."

"Always." Astoria replied, but she wasn't sure if he could still hear her. She didn't know how much her words truly meant to Draco when she said them. It was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2: Quick Betrayal

A/N: This is set during Draco's sixth year, and for convenience, Astoria is in her fifth year. I apologize if any parts are out of character, but I am working on it! Thank you so much for reading & I hope you enjoy this next chapter :).

Chapter Two:

Theodore Nott was pacing back and forth in his dormitories. Most of the others had already got down to breakfast, but he had been waiting to finally have some time alone. Did he really feel bad about killing Percy Weasley? He shouldn't. He did not care about a Weasley in the slightest, seeing as they were blood traitors. It just was a wound straight to the heart when he saw the freckle faced young man's pleading face. The remorse only lasted for a split second, or so he thought. Theodore took a deep breath as he grabbed his things to start heading down to breakfast. No one but Astoria really knew much of his life. She was the only one that knew he could see thestrals. His mother died when he was only thirteen, and he witnessed the entire scene.

_"What the hell do you mean?" His father demanded, his eyes gazing at his mother with pure frustration. _

_ "Just what I said!" His mother replied, "I lied to you. I'm not a pure blood and my mum wasn't a witch. It was pretend, but I thought you wouldn't like me otherwise…"_

_ "So you wait until NOW to tell me? Now that we already have a son who has this damaged blood inside of him? How could you do this to us, Stella?" His father was clutching his wand in his left hand, steaming from anger. His mother was on the floor, hysterical tears flowing from her face. She hadn't meant not to tell him, but they fell in love. Telling him that she wasn't pure blood would just ruin it all. _

_ "I don't mind." Theodore spoke up, looking at his mom, "I think you are fine the way you are, Mom." He confessed. _

_"Shut up." His father called, pointing his wand at his only son, "No one gave you permission to talk."_

_ "Leave the boy alone, Mark."_

_ "No. Why should I?" _

_ "You're not who I thought you were, Mark." His mom said, and she knew now that this was going to be the end. Her husband was standing over her, his wand pointed at her face, not caring how much she was shaking and how much she was pleading. "I love you, Theodore." She blurt out before her husband called out the killing curse._

_ "Avada Kedavara!" He shouted, as Stella lay lifeless on the ground._

His mom's pleading face reminded of him of Percy's right before he died. He grew up being so cruel, but deeply his mother dying has such a straining impact on his life each day. He always had been against those who weren't pure blood, but it made him think. His mom was only a half blood, but she was still his mom either way. He loved his mom.

* * *

The afternoon had approached, and some of the Slytherins lounged in the September weather on the Hogwarts Grounds. From far away, they appeared to be an intimidating group of people. However, up close they all knew that they were just a group of broken individuals. Daphne was speedily writing a letter on a piece parchment with her blonde hair tied back. Nott was still sort of pacing, looking distressed. Draco was arguing with Blaise about something Astoria couldn't understand. Meanwhile, Astoria was watching Draco's expressions.

"Nott, sit down with us, please." Daphne demanded, "You are making me nervous walking back and forth like that."

"Let him be." Astoria replied defensively. "He is allowed to walk if he wants to."

"No one asked you. God, Astoria, Why do you always have something to say. I just…" A certain Gryffindor trio standing near them cut off Daphne's annoyed voice.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco questioned, ending his argument with Blaise. "Having some trouble getting over the death of your precious godfather?" Draco was glad he could still be cruel towards Potter. It felt like old times, and maybe he wasn't as numb as he thought after all.

"We're just surprised you came back to school this year." Harry answered, "Thought you would be to busy….with other things, if you know what I mean." Hermione looked wary as she hit Harry's arm.

"I told you not to make any accusations!" She whispered to him.

Astoria felt aggravation rush over as she stood to her feet immediately and found herself facing Harry Potter. "I suggest you get the hell out of here right now, Potter. If you just came over here to make accusations of my friends, then you truly are pathetic. You are so arrogant, did you know that? I see you strutting around the castle like you own the damn place. Well, you don't. Just because your godfather died doesn't mean it's any of our faults. So shut up Potter and go get a reality check." She usually was the good one at handling her temper. She was stubborn, but somehow she managed to be calm about it. It was just this time, his words hit her and she couldn't take it. Potter and his friends left after a quick glare, as Astoria sat back down.

"That was out of the blue. The little Greengrass has a fierce spirit. I quite like that." Blaise commented with a wink, looking at Astoria. "Told you, Draco." He added.

"Why thank you, Blaise." Astoria replied winking back. Daphne didn't speak as she angrily pressed her quill down on her paper.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was extremely surprised at Astoria's boldness earlier on that day. She wasn't exactly a typically quiet person, but she was very even tempered. He was sitting in the library at a table alone. He couldn't handle being in the common room like usual. Daphne was getting even worse, she always tended to find him, even when he was in the most obscure of places. Thankfully tonight she was nowhere to be seen in the library. He engaged himself in one of the books he took out as research for his potions essay. He was nearly lost in it when he heard someone sit down across from. He looked up to see Astoria Greengrass wearing a Slytherin sweater and jeans.

"Good evening, Draco." She said casually as she plopped her own books on to the table. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

"No." Draco said. "As long as you are not Daphne."

Astoria laughed, "I am most certainly nothing like my sister. Did you know that she is practically in love with you?"

"Quite aware of that." Draco said, "I've found myself hiding in a broom closet from her on multiple occasions."

"That doesn't surprise me." Astoria said with a small smile as she opened one of her books. They sat in comfortable silence working on their papers as they slipped out of their conversation. Draco felt oddly calmer then he had in a long time. Little did either of them know that Theodore Nott was lurking in a nearby corner.

Theodore felt a strong pain on his arm as he clutched it quickly. It was an unexplainable throbbing feeling that almost made his whole body shake. He knew this feeling of being summoned by the Dark Lord too well. Quickly, he made his escape from the library and ran hastily into a nearby bathroom. He checked to make sure no one was there before entering a stall, and putting a locking charm on the door. The Dark Lord had rose above him, sending a shiver right down his spine. His dark eyes were chilling as they looked directly into Theodore's.

"Young Mr. Nott," Voldemort began, "Have you found any of that information I asked you to?"

Nott nodded. He was used to be in the presence of the Dark Lord, but that didn't mean it wasn't frightening at the same time. "Yes, master. Mr. Malfoy hasn't mentioned anything about performing the task around me. However, he seems to be quite smitten with the younger Greengrass girl. Her name is Astoria."

"Ah, a Greengrass girl…" Voldemort trailed off darkly, "Thank you, Theodore. That might just be something I could take into use."

"Anytime, Master." Theodore nodded nervously.

"Keep an eye out for information from him still. The day that I summon him is approaching closer." Voldemort concluded, before vanishing into thin air. Nott gasped for breath. The last thing he wanted to do was to put Astoria into any involvement with The Dark Lord. She would do anything for him, and she hugged him with such deep emotion at his distress. But it was done, and there was nothing he could to change it. He had to tell Voldemort something. He wanted updates on Draco's task, and he was the only faithful Death Eater that was currently in Hogwarts. Theodore stared hopelessly at the bathroom's stone walls as he sighed. He just subjected his only real friend to Voldemort's wrath, and he couldn't forgive himself.

* * *

Astoria walked alone to her charms class the next day. It wasn't even close to being her favorite class, but she stuck with it anyway. She saw in her sight a girl with busy brown hair and a red Gryffindor tie walking towards her. Hermione Granger was very defensive when it came down to people her friends, which was similar to how Astoria was.

"Excuse me, Granger…." Astoria said stopping her tracks when Hermione got in her way.

"Listen, Astoria…I really didn't appreciate you saying those things to Harry the other day. I know you are a Slytherin, but I believe the houses can all get along if we just…" Hermione rambled on.

"Yeah, I don't think that is going to be happening any day soon. Potter accused my friends of something, and as a matter of fact, I don't appreciate that either." Astoria answered, "Now, get out of my way."

Hermione looked at her with a perplexed look. "I told him not to make the accusations. Harry is just rash and he doesn't have any proof. But that didn't give you the right to…"

"Just shut it, Granger. I really don't have time for this, and you are getting on my nerves." Astoria replied annoyed.

"As if you haven't been getting on my nerves!" Hermione yelled, "I was just trying to defend myself, but you have to be such a…" Her screeching voice was cut off by Astoria's fist punching Hermione's face as she fell to the ground. The next thing she knew, Professor Mcgonnagal was standing beside her angrily.

"So you are telling us that you knocked Granger out?" Blaise chuckled in the Slytherin Commons that evening.

"Yes. She has absolutely gone mad!" Astoria replied, "I've got myself two months worth of detention but it is worth every second."

"And I doubted you should have been a Slytherin." Blaise said, "My mistake…"

Astoria smiled, but Theodore Nott was sitting in the corner of the common room alone. He looked at the energetic aura that was streaming from Astoria. Her dark hair was left down, loose around her shoulders. Her green eyes were shining with just pure life, and Nott felt a sinking feeling deep in his stomach. Theodore felt a huge lump emerging in his throat. He couldn't meet his eyes with hers. It hurt way too much. Her small smile just felt like it was burning a whole into his heart.

* * *

_ "You are a pathetic excuse for a person, Draco." Lucius Malfoy shouted at a small blonde boy who was curled up in a corner. Nine-year-old Draco Malfoy was clenching his teeth to hold back his tears. "You're never going to amount to anything at this rate." He continued sharply._

_ Draco pressed his fingers lightly on the spot where Lucius hit his cheek. He checked his fingers to see droplets of blood, which only made him want to cry more. "I'm sorry, father." He muttered quietly. This wasn't the first time this happened, but he hated feeling weak._

_ "Look at me when you speak to me!" Lucius bellowed, using his cold fingers to lift Draco's chin so he would face him. Draco glanced into his eyes to feel only fear flowing through his veins. "You will not be weak. Don't you dare make us seem weak, ever." Draco nodded but his head was spinning with thoughts._

Draco woke up from his nightmare rubbing his eyes. These memories were etched in his mind, and constantly haunted him. He sat up to realize he was in the library, his head was resting on his open transfiguration book. The last thing he remembered was not understanding one of the concepts which was particularly frustrating.

"Hey, are you alright?" He heard a voice question him. Astoria was sitting across from him, still wearing her school robes. He noticed he had a green quilt around his shoulders and lightly smiled.

"This yours?" He questioned pointing to the blanket.

"Yes." Astoria replied, "You must have been really exhausted." They weren't really great friends. Slytherins didn't have too many actual friends, it was mostly acquaintances and alliances. They befriended each other when they needed something, and left them alone when they didn't. Even so, Draco was relieved to see that it was only Astoria who had been keeping him company while he was asleep.

"How long was I sleeping?" He asked.

"Only for about an hour." She replied, "I'm surprised you didn't wake up. Daphne stopped by and was set on waking you up, but I wouldn't let her."

"Thanks," Draco told her as he shuffled through his book.

"No problem." Astoria shrugged. He liked that Astoria also didn't ask him constant questions. He wondered if it was because she didn't really care, or because she didn't want to push him. (In a way, he hoped it was the second idea.)

"Well, I think I'm going to go back to Slytherin to get some real sleep." Draco replied, standing up. He gathered his books up, and slowly draped the quilt over Astoria's shoulders. "See you later." He said before walking up to the common. As he tried to hopelessly fall asleep, he had three things that wouldn't leave his mind. First, was his frustration with his father. Next, the task that he had to perform with the Dark Lord was stuck in his mind. Finally, he couldn't stop thinking about Astoria Greengrass. He knew how well one of these things didn't belong as he closed his eyes in frustration. He was impressed by her nonchalant efforts of punching Hermione and standing up to Harry Potter. He understood that she was always in the shadows of her popular older sister Daphne. This year, though, Astoria had really become her own person, and Draco was sure he wasn't the only one to notice. His roommates were already starting to wake up for breakfast, while he hadn't even had one hour of sleep. He groaned, not wanting to face another day.

* * *

"Here take this," Astoria said handing Draco a tiny bottle at breakfast. It was filled with a lavender liquid and sealed with a cap.

"What is it?" Draco questioned, examining the bottle skeptically.

"It's a potion I've been making for Teddy. It stops nightmares. From the looks of yesterday, I thought it might be useful." Astoria informed him. "One sip before you sleep should work."

Draco thought about what it would be like not to have the constant nightmares of his father every night. He felt a slight twinge of annoyance at the mention of Nott, but was still anxious to have a good night of sleep.

"It also is supposed to help you fall asleep easier." Astoria commented, "I know things have been pretty stressful lately. Anyway, I have to go meet Teddy by the lake, but I hope you can use that." She gave him a small smile before getting up to leave.

"Thanks, Astoria." Draco replied, tucking the bottle into his pocket. He smiled slightly to himself about her small efforts. She made sure Daphne wasn't going to bother him, put blankets on him when he fell asleep, and now gave him a potion to help him have a good night of sleep. She did the same things for Nott though, so it wasn't really that much of an effort.

"Ah, so you and the young Greengrass are really getting close." Blaise said sitting across from him at the breakfast table.

"Shut it," Draco muttered, "We hardly even talk."

"That's not what I hear." Blaise added with a wink, "Now she has two depressed upcoming Death Eaters to love. How adorable."

"You really are not amusing, Blaise." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I would have to disagree." Blaise replied with a small laugh. "You two have some sort of strange alliance, I see it."

"No, I don't think we do." Draco replied not telling the truth, "It's just the same as it has always been."

"Sure," Blaise answered unsurely, "If you say so."

* * *

Astoria sat cross-legged on the floor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She was organizing the equipment in the closet for the first part of her detentions. She felt bad leaving Nott on his own in the common room. He had such a guilty feeling pouring from him with every breath he took.

Professor Snape was sitting at his desk, rapidly grading papers with his quill. Before he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, he taught Potions with Astoria as one of his star students. She had a natural talent for potions, and was a Slytherin, which resulted in getting the privilege of being Snape's favorite student.

"I should warn you." he spoke, catching Astoria off guard. She dropped the stack of defensive magic books on the ground in a crash, as she looked up at Snape. "You might want to watch your step from now." He told her seriously.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Astoria asked.

"Just what I said. Watch your step." Snape told her, "You are very closely interconnected with the Death Eaters. I am sure you are aware of Nott's recent joining, and you have now been spotted with Malfoy on several occasions. The Dark Lord looks for people who are in your position sometimes."

"What would they want with me?" She muttered in concern.

"You're the perfect target." Snape said, "Just watch where you walk. You have too much talent in potions to end up hurt." Astoria bit her lip nervously; having a strong feeling that Snape knew something she didn't.


	3. Chapter 3: Pancakes & Tears

A/N: Thank you so much for keeping a watch on this story & reading it :). I really appreciate it. I apologize if anyone seems out of character, or the story doesn't flow. But I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Three: Pancakes and Tears

_Astoria,_

_Meet me at the kitchens at eleven tonight. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, love. See you later- I am looking forward to it._

Astoria read the note on the crumbled parchment once again, examining every word and letter, searching for some kind of hidden meaning. It was in handwriting she didn't recognize, a neat script. She knew that she shouldn't go meet someone after curfew, especially after what Professor Snape told her. However, Astoria was a naturally curious person. As much as she knew it wasn't a good idea, she found herself putting her robes over her pajamas past curfew. She grabbed her wand and stuffed the note in her pocket and walked soundlessly out of the common room. She whispered "Lumos" and found her ways in the dark corridors to the kitchen. She tickled the pear, which was the way she got into the kitchens- she was taught this her first year. Her eyes widened when the sight unfolded in front of her eyes- a small table was set up, lit up with several candles. The centerpiece was a clear vase with roses coloured like sunshine, and a plate was on each side.

"What the---" Astoria began, but was cut off by Blaise Zabini walking towards her.

"Sit down, love." He said, pulling out a chair for her, and gesturing her to sit down.

"What the hell is this Blaise?" Astoria questioned as she raised an eyebrow. She sat down anyway.

"You would think you would be a bit grateful. This took quite a bit of work." Blaise replied, as he sat down in his own chair.

"I'm sure it did…" Astoria trailed off confused, "Thanks. But what is this all about?" Blaise smiled at her, as a house elf shuffled out and placed pancakes on both of their plates. "How did you know pancakes were my favorite?" She asked in surprise.

"I had no idea." Blaise said in a quick lie.

"So, why did you ask me to come here? I know there has to be some kind of catch. We're not the type of people to just invite our friends out for a midnight snack of Pancakes." Astoria told him in suspicion, as she poured maple syrup on her plate. "Speaking of that, we are hardly friends."

"It's about Draco."

"What about him?" Astoria asked.

"He likes you. Well, he's never admitted it. But I know he does. I can tell. He has a shell that is hard to crack, but I can tell that he cares about you." Blaise blurted out.

"He…what?" She said confused. Draco and her hardly have had a real conversation. Sure, they had talked more lately then they ever had before. But that was only because they were potions partners. Right?

"I think you would be good for him. As you know, he is going through a hard time." Blaise began, "and I have a proposition for you. Be friends with him. I don't mean the kind of friends you are now- I mean you become as good as friends with him as you are with Teddy. And if all goes well, let him fall in love with you.

"What is in it for me?" Astoria asked skeptically. "Draco doesn't seem like a particularly easy person to fall in love. But I'll try…if you do something for me."

"Come on, love. I am not even doing this for myself. I am doing it for my torn apart best friend." Blaise informed her.

"I know. But, still. I am a Slytherin." Astoria replied.

"True Slytherin." Blaise said with a sigh, "And to think that I doubted you as being one of us. I knew this would happen. What do you want?"

"Professor Snape told me to watch my step…he said being close to Death Eaters is putting me in a tricky spot. But he knows something I don't, I can tell. I want you to find out what is going on." Astoria explained.

"Sounds like a deal, love." Blaise concluded with a wink. They chatted about school casually, as they ate their pancakes drowned in syrup. Astoria was thinking about how she would become better friends with Draco Malfoy. There would be plenty of opportunities, and they had talked here and there. It just wasn't going to be an easy friendship to begin. It wasn't the way that she and Blaise had just became good friends over pancakes.

* * *

Astoria woke up early that Saturday morning grudgingly. She still had a few more weeks to endure of detention since she punched Hermione Granger. However, she still did not regret it. Most of her detentions have been with Snape, including the one today, so they were not as bad as they could have been. She hardly ran a brush through her tangled mass of dark hair and pulled on an old green sweater and jeans. The sweater was a birthday gift from Theodore Nott years ago and had the Slytherin emblem sewn on the front. Professor Snape's door was closed as usual, as she bluntly knocked. He answered, looking even more distressed then usual. There were dark circles underneath his eyes, and he looked almost ghostly in the little light the dungeon contained. Before she could even say anything, he spoke quickly.

"Not looking as pretty this morning as you normally do." He said oddly, his eyes glued to Astoria.

"Well, I hardly thought I had to look stunning to serve detentions…" She replied confused. Professor Snape was more of a fatherly figure in her life. Never once had he made a comment about her appearance such as that. "Professor, are you alright?"

"Obviously." Snape replied, "Why wouldn't I be, darling?"

"What has gotten into you? You have never called me darling before. What is this?" Astoria questioned as she stepped back from him.

"Times change, beautiful Astoria." He added with a wink, "I was under the impression that you felt the same way…"

"No, Professor. I am underage and you know that. What the hell? You are not yourself." She said cautiously. He was slowly walking towards her, as she ran towards the door.

"Don't bother. It's locked." Snape told her with a strange grin appearing on his face.

"Something is wrong here. The Professor Snape I know would NEVER act like this." Astoria told him, her voice rising with each step.

"Well, I suppose you never knew me too well, eh?" Snape said with a manic laughter following.

Astoria slowly slipped her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the man who appeared to be Severus Snape standing in front of her. She yelled the first spell that could come to mind, "EXPALLIARMUS!" Snape fell back, hitting his head and was motionless on the ground. She heard a knock on the door, and hesitantly answered it. Draco Malfoy was standing there, appearing to be a mess. His eyes scanned over to where Professor Snape was lying.

"Look, Draco—That isn't the real Snape. Trust me, Snape is my favorite Professor. I was just here for detention and he started hitting on me or something weird and I---"

"I know." Draco replied seriously, "That man is not Severus Snape." He appeared to be nearly about of breath.

"Then who the hell is he?" Astoria asked.

"My father." Draco said with disgust. "He used polyjuice potion to become Snape. He doesn't trust him much. He doesn't think Snape is loyal to the Dark Lord, so he's just trying to get Snape in trouble."

"Well, where is the real Snape? And how did he get into the castle!?" Astoria demanded.

"It's complicated. But I have to go save the real Snape. Just go back to Slytherin commons, and say your detention was rescheduled."

"I don't think so. Your father is the one that hit on me, meaning I am involved in this. I am helping you rescue Professor Snape." Astoria demanded stubbornly, her emerald eyes meeting Draco's gray ones.

"Fine." Draco said hesitantly, "But I never said it was a good idea."

"Neither did I," Astoria shrugged, "Now what do we do with your father?" She watched as Draco put a blanket over Snape and quietly locked the door.

"The polyjuice potion should wear off in about an hour. Then he will probably go back into the fire and be off. He is actually too much of a coward to try again. He'll know he lost." Draco explained, as he began speed walking out of the dungeons.

"If you walk this fast, it's going to just look like we are suspicious." Astoria informed him.

"Yeah, well, I don't care." Draco replied. Astoria said nothing as they reached the door to the broom closet. "Alohmora" He said dully, as the door opened. Severus Snape was sitting on the rigid floor, with ties around his feet and hands. Astoria jumped ahead and hastily untied him.

"Are you alright, Professor?" She asked, as Draco hung back.

"I'm fine now." He said, standing to his feet, brushing off the dust from his robes. "Your father…Now, if the Dark Lord heard about this, and what he had done…"

"I know." Draco muttered under his breath.

"Your detention will be next week instead, I guess." Snape said, looking at Astoria, "You can do one less week, however, because of this…occurrence. I suggest you two go back to your common room. I have some things to deal with back in my office." He finished, before walking off.

"Wow." Astoria said, "We saved Professor Snape. Maybe we can do the potions homework together. I just have to…" She turned around to feel the emptiness of the air. Draco Malfoy already had gone, and she saw the back of his light blonde hair and black robes swiftly walking away. She felt a sinking, disappointed feeling rise in her stomach. She reminded herself that at least she was making progress. With one last glance at the closet where Snape was, she made her way to Slytherin to hopefully get some more sleep.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was anxiously pacing the grounds of Hogwarts. He ripped up the letter his Father wrote him telling him the details of his plan carefully. His father was absolutely going to kill him for not supporting him, and saving Severus Snape. But, his father, the way he knew he was hitting on Astoria. He imagined his father saying comments to her, and her green eyes lighting up with confusion. If he hadn't stopped him, then who knows what could have happened to Astoria? Besides, Professor Snape was the only authority figure at Hogwarts that he actually ever considered confiding in. He never did, but he thought about it, and that meant a lot. He shouldn't have left Astoria hanging around, but he had a feeling that if he stayed she would have wanted to do something with him after. He didn't like letting people get close to him- and letting her in on the secrets of his father was already enough. He sighed in frustration, dreading what his father would do to him after this.

"_Narcissa, the boy hardly knows how to cast one spell properly. It's going to be embarrassing to send him to Hogwarts under our surname." Lucius spoke, anger filling up through his icy toned voice._

_ Draco stood in the corner of the next room, as his parents were unaware that he could hear every word. He was eleven years old, and had just received his Hogwarts letter in the mail. "Lucius, there is no reason to be harsh on him. He is going to Hogwarts to learn." She told him. "That is the point."_

_ "But he is an embarrassment to the Malfoy name! Don't you understand?" Lucius roared, "If he isn't in Slytherin, I might as well take him out of the school and send him to Durmstrang or something."_

_ "Give the boy a chance. He is only eleven, after all." Narcissa told him._

_ "You aren't grasping the point." Lucius hissed, "I don't need to have a failure for a son."_

_ "He isn't a failure." Narcissa pleaded, "Please, Lucius, he is our only son.." Her words were cut off by a piercing scream of pain, and the loud sound of Lucius hitting Narcissa._

Draco shook his head out of his memory and stared at the still blue water of the lake. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but he knew there was going to be some kind of pain involved.

* * *

"Hey, Ted." Blaise said, slipping in the seat beside Theodore Nott at the library. Nott was immersed in his transfiguration book, and was rapidly writing with his quill. Theodore nodded back in response, as he didn't stop writing. "So…how has life been? It's been a while since we've talked." Blaise went on casually.

"It's been fine." He answered dully with a shrug, "Same old things."

"Same." Blaise replied, "It's funny, I ran into Astoria the other day. She was with Draco. I hear they are becoming quite the good pair of friends.'

"Good for them." He shrugged.

"Now, for someone who Astoria talks of so highly, and for someone who is supposed to be her best friend, you sure don't seem like you care much."

"Zabini, can't you see that I am busy?" Theodore replied, pointing towards his book and parchment on the table.

"Yes, but I thought I would see how your life was going." Blaise informed him. Plus, he knew about Theodore Nott's relations to the Death Eaters. He knew that, and he was trying to find the answer to Astoria's question.

"Well, you saw. And now, you can leave because I have a lot of work to finish before tomorrow." Theodore replied.

"Fine, fine." Blaise responded as he gathered his things and found his way out of the library. He knew it was going to be quite a search to find out the truth.

Theodore Nott was relieved the Blaise had left him. He wasn't too much in the mood for company these days, and he hardly even talked to Astoria lately. He usually didn't care that much about school, but he needed some kind of distraction. It didn't fully work, constantly studying and writing on new fresh pieces of parchment. What he had done constantly haunted him, and he wouldn't be able to stand himself if Astoria got hurt. He loved Astoria more than anything else in his messed up world. His arm began to burn with the usual pain, as he grabbed his stuff and ran. 'Yeah' He thought, 'Just the same old things going on in my life.'

* * *

Draco was asleep in the common room later that night, resting in a plush green armchair. He was still wearing his robes, and his wand was still clutched tightly in his hand. Astoria sat nearby, her green quilt wrapped around her shoulders. She watched Draco sleep, looking so delicate and so vulnerable. He just seemed so broken up, and Astoria felt bad for him. His life wasn't easy. She quickly turned away as she saw his smoky eyes flickering open. "Morning," she said, "Or goodnight, rather. It's two in the morning."

"What the hell are you still doing awake then?" Draco asked her.

Astoria shrugged, "I hardly sleep much these days. There is so much to worry about."

"Well, so much for you to worry about with Nott. It shouldn't concern you, you know." Draco informed her.

"Teddy has hardly talked to me in days." Astoria muttered, trying not to show she was upset about it, "Did the potion I gave you work?"

"Yes." Draco replied, "Thanks for that."

"Anytime." Astoria said, as they peacefully sat in silence for a few moments, "I probably should go to bed. Goodnight, Draco." She said quietly, smiling slightly at him, before she headed up to her room. Draco tried to smile back, but it was difficult. He hadn't smiled in such a long time, that it almost hurt. When he finally managed a slight grin, she was gone. He watched as her long dark hair flowed down her back as she walked up the steps. He hated to admit it, but she was the only hope that was in his life anymore.

* * *

"Astoria, wake up!" She heard a screeching voice demand her. She rubbed her eyes, to see her sister sitting at the edge of her bed. Her face was flushed with annoyance and she looked positively angry.

"What?" She muttered, "It's too early for this, Daphne."

"I have been hearing such rumors about you! Rumors that I do not approve of! Gallivanting off with Blaise Zabini? Pansy said she saw the two of you walking out of the kitchens late at night! And she said she saw you running around with Draco around the castle. My Draco! What is up with that?" Daphne finished, nearly out of breath.

"Well, yes. I was walking out of the kitchen with Blaise. We're friends. He invited me to get some pancakes with him. And, I was with Draco. But we're friends, so why does it matter?" Astoria questioned.

"Because, you know that Draco is MINE, Astoria." Daphne squeaked.

"You hardly know anything about him."

"Oh, but yes, I do. His favorite color is silver. His favorite meal of the day is breakfast. Sometimes he skips dinner. He likes to…"

"That is nothing Daphne. All that is is information you found about through stalking him. You don't know what he is actually like as a person." Astoria told her, as she sat up. "By the way, we both know that he isn't 'yours'. He doesn't give you the time of day, and we both know it."

"Right, and he gives you all the time in the world." Daphne said rolling her eyes in sarcasm, "Like he would ever be interested in my BABY sister." She concluded, emphasizing the word baby.

"I am sure that is the case, Daph." Astoria trailed off as she got out of her bed. She slid on her robes, and turned to her sister. "I'm going to go get breakfast. See you later. Good luck with your Draco."

Astoria got down to breakfast early, and there were only a few people already in the great hall. Those few people included Blaise Zabini, who sat next to her with a pleasant smile forming on his lips.

"Good morning, love." He replied, "You're here bright and early."

"Yes, my darling sister woke me up, complaining that I have been spending time with you and Draco. She thinks Draco is hers." Astoria shrugged, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"How is it going with Draco, by the way?" Blaise questioned.

"It's alright so far. He's really stressed and hurt deep down, I can tell." Astoria said, "How is finding out the answer to my question?"

"No luck just yet, but I have been working on it." Blaise assured her. Their conversation flowed, about everything from school to that night they ate pancakes together. Astoria was so glad to have a friend to talk to, and Blaise sure loved to talk.

* * *

That night Astoria found herself tossing and turning for some amount of time that she lost track of. Even though Snape had told Astoria to be careful, she still found herself strolling around the Hogwarts grounds by herself. At night. After curfew. She knew she was being unwise, because Snape wouldn't lie to her about things. This was the only way she could feel at peace, though. She heard a faint cry past the oak tree, and decided to go see what it was. It almost sounded like an animal, she thought it could possibly be an owl. Her eyes widened at the sight that unfolded right in front of her. Draco Malfoy looked up at her with red rimmed eyes and tear stained pale cheeks. He looked so vulnerable as he wiped a tear from underneath his eye.

"What are you doing here?" He blurted out. "This isn't what it looks like, trust me…I was just…"

"Draco, it's fine. I won't tell." Astoria commented, sitting down next to him. She slid her arm around his shoulders casually, holding onto him tightly. "It's okay." She whispered in his ear. He didn't respond. She didn't ask him any nagging questions about why he was out here all alone upset. She didn't question him or laugh at someone as confident as him crying alone. She just let him fall into her arms gently.


	4. Chapter 4: Bludgers & Hooded Figures

Chapter Four: Bludgers and Hooded Figures

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so busy with school, and I didn't want to publish it in a rush. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter. Thank you so so so much to everyone who put this story on alerts and their favorite list!! It really means a lot. :) I hope you all have a wonderful day! I know that Marcus Flint would probably be way older then seventh year at this time, but that is how it worked out for the story.

Draco fell asleep with thoughts of Astoria Greengrass soaring through his mind. It didn't take away all of the thoughts about his father and the deatheaters. But it helped quite a lot. She was stubborn, and she went with him to find Snape even when he said no. She cared about him, or at least she pretends to. He drifted to sleep almost peacefully.

"_Damn it, Draco!" His father yelled, the voice piercing through his ears. It was a sharp voice, and the familiar sound made him nauseous. "Are you even making an effort?"_

_ "Yes, father." Draco snapped back with a lie. He regretted sounding so defensive the second he finished the last syllable His father gazed long at him with his scrutinizing eyes._

_ "Well, you better be." He replied, "Or the outcome of life won't look so great for you."_

_ "I know." Draco replied tensely. His father began laughing, a dreadful laugh that sounded like something horrible had happened. Draco lifted his head up from staring at the stone floor to see the dark hair and emerald eyes of Astoria Greengrass suspended over the table. Lucius was still engaged in the menacing laughter, as he held his wand out to her. She looked distressed, but she wasn't crying._

_ "Please, stop. You're hurting me." Astoria's voice commanded, but it was doing no use._

_ "Father, put her down! She is pure-blood, and her parents are loyal to the Dark Lord just like us. And---" Draco demanded, agony rippling through his voice._

_ "Shut up, Draco." Lucius responded, "I can do what I want with this lovely little Greengrass girl. She is rather pretty, what a shame…"_

_ "No, please…" Astoria's voice trailed off. And there was nothing Draco could do to help, as he looked in horror at the scene unfolding in front of him._

He woke up nearly out of breath and shaking. He sighed in relief, realizing that the entire scene was only a dream. But it was one of those dreams that felt so real that the memory became etched in your mind along with the real memories.

"Draco, what is wrong with you?" Blaise questioned, standing at the foot of his bed. He raised an eyebrow at the panicked looking Draco. He grabbed his hand, and helped him up as he forced him into the common room.

"Okay, Draco. You need to tell me what the hell what is going on." Blaise Zabini told his friend. They were sitting alone in the common rooms, with only the sound of the cackling fire's flames roaring in the background.

Draco looked back at Blaise tensely. "Nothing is going on that is any of your concern, Blaise." He replied.

"I am no idiot, Draco." Blaise informed him, and then rolled his eyes to Draco's skeptical look back.

"Are you sure about that, Blaise?"

"Draco, this isn't a time to make fun my intelligence levels. Because we all know, I am way above of you in that field." Blaise replied with a small smile.

"Nothing is going on. I just was having a bad dream, that's all." Draco shrugged.

"Every single night?"

Draco shrugged again. "Doesn't mean anything."

"Is it about….the dark lord?" Blaise asked him quietly, his eyes avoiding Draco's. They both stared at the fire in silence, and Blaise took that answer as a yes. He turned to look at his best friend, who had a look of hopelessness on his pale pointed face. "It's alright, mate." He whispered. "We'll get through it."

* * *

_ "Run, Astoria, run!" Draco was calling to her, as the smoke rose throughout their surroundings. She couldn't even tell where they were. Theodore Nott was in this distance- with his familiar black hair, but not with a smile. Her sister stood further back, watching her. Lucius Malfoy was walking closer, and she could still hear Draco's voice yelling out the same words. "Run, Astoria, run!"_

She shook into reality once again from her nap, as the intense dream was still dominating her thoughts. Why had that happened? Why was Draco telling her to run? What did it all mean? Astoria was a typically realistic person, so she tried to shove the thoughts of the dream out of her mind. Unfortunately, though, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in her dream. When she went downstairs, it was late in the afternoon and relatively empty. Astoria sat down on the corner of a green couch with parchment and a quill, writing a letter to her parents at home.

"Astoria?" She heard a voice question. She looked up to see Theodore Nott sitting across from her. He had a numb and blank look on his face, and overall looked very depressed. He hadn't spoken to her recently, and Astoria stayed out of his way. She didn't want to push him, and he was already stressed enough.

"Hey, Teddy." She responded quietly, still gripping tightly to the quill in her hand.

"I'm sorry. Things have been busy." He told her slowly. "I've been so overwhelmed with things…" Looking at Astoria was making his heartbeat faster and faster. She was always the only thing that ever mattered in his world and now he might have ruined her life. They have been together through all the years that she comforted him, and told him secrets. The fact that how he repaid her was giving the Dark Lord her name. The reason he hadn't talked to her wasn't because he was busy. He was always busy, but he always made time for Astoria. He couldn't bear to look at her, knowing how much he betrayed her.

"It's fine." She replied with a light smile. He loved that smile. "I understand. You know I always do, Teddy. No matter what."

Hearing those words weren't helping. "I know. That is why you are such a good friend, Tori. I don't deserve you."

"Oh, please, Teddy. Don't ever say that. You have a difficult life and I sure as hell understand that. All of the people I know have difficult lives, and I get that." Astoria replied.

Teddy quickly wrapped her in a hug. They had a strong bond of a friendship, that even Death Eaters, were not going to tear them apart.

* * *

"Quidditch try-outs are today." Blaise said, as he and Draco passed by the Slytherin bulletin board. "I'm assuming you're already guaranteed your seeker spot."

"I don't really care." Draco shrugged. He wasn't really in much of a mood for quidditch these days. He used to love being out there on his broom, with the wind whipping in his face as he looked around for the golden snitch. He had a sharp eye, and he was fast, which made him a good seeker.

"The keeper position is free. And a couple of chaser positions. I should try out. I could see it now, front page of the Daily Prophet--- Blaise Zabini, star Quidditch player saves the day…."

"Blaise…" Draco began, "Shut up." Blaise smiled back at him, knowing that deep down Draco was grateful for their friendship.

A large group of Slytherins stood on the Quidditch pitch that evening. Some looked very serious, wearing the proper quidditch gear and holding fancy brooms. Astoria Greengrass was among the crowd, her long hair brushed back in a ponytail. She wasn't dressed in Quidditch gear, just jeans and a sweater. Her broom wasn't the latest model, but it was pretty fancy- her father bought it for her two or three years ago. She never tried out for the Quidditch team before- but she loved flying around, and figured there was no reason not to give it to try. Marcus Flint, a large seventh year addressed the group, and gave them instructions. Astoria was trying for kepper, so she waited on the bleachers until it was her turn.

"Astoria Greengrass." Marcus' voice bellowed, as she sat up with her broom. She zoomed up to the keeper's post. Astoria wasn't the greatest quidditch player, but she wasn't horrible. She missed two goals out of six, as Marcus announced her try out was over. She went to go fly down, when she saw two men in hooded black cloaks flying towards her. She couldn't move- they must have put some sort of spell on her, and the bludgers got larger and larger as they hit her smack in the face. That was all she remembered when she woke up hours later in the hospital wing. She blinked her eyes open, and saw Draco Malfoy standing over her bed.

"What---what happened?" Astoria questioned, feeling a terrible rush of pain to her head as she tried to sit up slightly.

"I dunno." Draco said, "Two death eaters were there, hitting you with bludgers. I have no idea why they would hit you, or where they came from, or how the hell they didn't get caught."

"I just remember that and a lot of pain." Astoria murmured. "Snape told me to watch my step. I don't know why…but I guess I'm not being careful enough. I shouldn't have tried out."

"Why did he tell you that?" Draco asked.

"Not a clue." Astoria shrugged. "All I know is that after this, I am probably going to start following his advice. I normally don't like to listen to people, but it's for my own good with this."

"I don't like listening either." He replied, thinking about his father.

"DRACO MALFOY!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey as she scurried over to the pair, "How many times have I told you that it is way past curfew and you need to let the girl rest!"

"Sorry, Madam, I was just leaving…" Draco said.

"It's about time. You haven't give the girl as much as a minute of peace since she's been here. Now, I have to tend to my patient, so I suggest you go back to your house. Don't get caught out of bed after curfew!" She warned him.

"Bye, Draco." Astoria said with a small smile.

Draco avoided her eyes, embarrassed that she knew he was here all this time. "Goodnight, Astoria." He murmured, swiftly walking out of the hospital wing.

"Hey, Draco?" Astoria said as he reached the door, "Thanks." Draco felt happier then he had felt in a long time, catching himself smiling as he walked up to the Slytherin house. However, a new worry was added to his already stressed out life. Why were the death eaters suddenly after Astoria? And what did Severus Snape know?

* * *

"You have done as well, young Mr. Nott." Voldemort said, sitting at the head of a long table. They were hiding in the shrieking shack, finding that it was a good place to occasionally meet when they were dealing with matters at Hogwarts.

Theodore nodded back with respect numbly at Voldemort's words.

"My lord, I told you how important it was to allow my son to become a Death Eater." Mr. Nott replied, sitting up proudly in his chair.

"I just needed a connection at Hogwarts, as you can see. I need someone to keep another eye on Draco Malfoy and guide him." Voldemort announced.

"I thought Severus Snape was doing that, my lord." Lucius Malfoy said, with a false curiosity.

"Lucius, I already told you- Snape has to be careful. The other teachers suspect him. And it really isn't any of your concern who I trust." Voldemort snapped. "You are rather lucky I still trust you."

"My lord, I will always be loyal to you." Lucius replied.

Voldemort ignored his comment, and moved on. "We need a plan for this girl…Astoria Greengrass…" The crowd of the death eaters began to murmur potential plans, and the sun faded in the sky outside.

* * *

The days in the hospital seemed rather endless, as Astoria had to remain there for a few more days in order to heal. She had a decent amount of visitors, which included her sister, Blaise Zabini (he made frequent visits), and the occasional visit of Draco Malfoy. However, not once had Theodore Nott come to see her.

"What is he doing that he can't come visit me?" Astoria demanded. Blaise Zabini was sitting on the foot of her bed with his usual grin.

"I dunno." Blaise shrugged, "He's been avoiding everybody. Something weird is up."

"I know. I bet it has something to do with what Snape told me." Astoria replied, biting her lip. "But I don't understand. Why would anyone be after me?"

"Not a clue, love. Maybe because you are so beautiful.." Blaise trailed off.

Astoria laughed, and hit him lightly. "I am sure that is the exact reason. You're too much, Blaise." She said. Her friendship with Blaise developed fast, but that was just the way Blaise was. It was nice to have people to talk to, especially when her relationship with Teddy was so rocky. "But in all seriousness, Blaise. Our deal is still on, we need to know what is happening."

"I know." Blaise said with a nod, "As long as the entire deal is on. You know, with Draco and everything. How is that going, by the way?"

"It's going as well as it should at this point." Astoria shrugged, remembering the night she held him as he cried. She promised though, she wasn't going to tell anyone that she saw him.

"I'm so glad to hear that, love." Blaise responded with a wink.

"I need to get out of this bloody hospital wing, though." Astoria muttered, "It better not be much longer."

"I hope not either. The common room has been lacking something without you." Blaise informed her.

"Well, at least you've missed me. Teddy doesn't seem to give to a damn."

"Why are you two friends anyway? He doesn't seem like your type."

"Oh, so then what is my type?" Astoria asked him jokingly.

"I dunno….tall, dark, handsome, Italian…." Blaise went on.

"Shut it, Blaise." Astoria laughed, "I met Teddy when I was younger. He lives next door to me, and we have been best friends ever since. I can't imagine my life without him."

"Right, but if he isn't treating you right…" Blaise began.

"He's going through a hard time, you know that." Astoria informed him.

"Quiet down, you lot!" Madame Pomfrey said, "This might be Astoria's last night here. Let her have some rest."

"Sure, two minutes." Blaise said, casting her a bright smile. He turned to Astoria quickly. "Stay safe, alright, love? And try to stay out of trouble, for once?"

Astoria grinned widely back at him. "Anything for you, obviously." She joked, as she watched Blaise walk out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Astoria found herself feeling much better as Madame Pomfrey released her from the hospital wing. The first thing she did was run outside, feeling in desperate need of fresh air. She took a deep breath, feeling the wind in her face, and the sun beaming down on her. She spotted Blaise Zabini, who was walking with a group of Slytherin girls, including Daphne. Blaise smiled, and as much to Daphne's annoyance, ran towards Astoria and clutched in her a hug. He lifted her off the ground and began twirling her in circles, neither suppressing their laughter. When he finally dropped her to the ground, they were both so caught up in laughing.

"What the hell was that?" Daphne demanded, raising an eyebrow. "First Teddy, then Draco, and now you're after Blaise too?"

"I'm not after any one of them." Astoria exclaimed. "I just got out of the hospital wing, Daphne. God, you can't even be nice to me now?"

"I'll be nice when you quit going after everyone that I like!" Daphne said annoyed, as she stomped off with the gang of Slytherin Girls.

"Wow, you really know how to make someone fall in love with you, I see. What have you done to my sister now? Maybe she's given up on Draco, finally, and moved on to you?" Astoria questioned, as they walked alongside the lake.

"I thought she was cute," Blaise shrugged, "But then, I really got to know her, and that changed just a little…"

"You better find out where all the broom closets are." Astoria informed him, "You might find yourself having to hide in them…Draco did."

"Great. Looking forward to it."

* * *

Theodore Nott, once again, found himself pacing alone in his room. He didn't have a choice for what he was doing. Somehow, he convinced the Dark Lord to delay the plan he had in mind for Astoria. The words were still fresh in his mind- they were going to kidnap her, and only agree to return her when Draco performs the task of killing Professor Dumbledore. He told Voldemort that Draco was making progress, and that said so himself. Realistically, Nott hardly ever spoke to Draco anymore. Plus, he clearly wasn't making any progress. But, with that, Astoria was safe…just for a little while. He jumped back slightly at the door creaking open, but it was only Draco Malfoy, walking in the entrance of their shared room.

"Hey, Draco." Nott said in a quiet down, as Draco grabbed a handful of books from his trunk.

"Hello, Nott." He replied with a shrug. There was tension lingering in the air between the two, and it was a while before either of them spoke a word again.

"Did you…um…think of anything for….errr…the task that….?" Theodore began unsurely, avoiding looking at Draco for his reaction.

"I rather not say anything to you." Draco snapped, "I don't need you going to tell the Dark Lord everything I do."

"I wasn't going to. I just wanted to help…"

"If my father or the dark lord of whatever other death eaters asked you to help me…" Draco muttered in annoyance.

"No." Theodore responded, glancing at him. "They have a plan though."

"Oh really?" Draco said, with sarcasm hinted in his voice.

"They want to…kidnap Astoria." Theodore blurted out, staring at the wall.

"What the hell!?" Draco demanded, "Why would they want to do that?"

"I don't know." Theodore muttered in a quick lie, "But you can't tell her…you can't…"

"Why wouldn't you tell her?" Draco said crossly, "When is this going to happen? You are supposed to be her friend."

"I am!" Theodore threw back at him defensively, "And I don't want her to worry. I am doing everything I can to delay the plan. They want to kidnap her, and they said they won't release her until you go through with your task."

"Why do they think I am connected with Astoria?" Draco questioned, obviously annoyed. "And, what the hell would make them think I wouldn't go along with the task?"

"I don't know. I told you everything I know, Draco. Maybe Parkinson told her father or something." Theodore spoke, trying to make his voice as strong as possible, since he was lying. "

"Fantastic." Draco said sarcastically. After a while of staring blankly at the wall, he gathered up his things and headed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He didn't want to perform the task. Killing just wasn't something that was in his nature, and he was trying to conjure up some ways. It just wasn't working for him. But he couldn't stand the fact that Astoria might me kidnapped. The thoughts of his dream earlier were still revolving through his mind, and he wasn't going to let that happen. He needed to protect her in any possible way that he could. The grounds of Hogwarts were bustling with students as he walked out the doors. He saw Astoria in a distance, walking with Blaise Zabini. Her hair was flying back in the wind, and she was laughing loudly. Taking a deep breath, he promised silently that he would do everything he possibly could to protect her.


	5. Chapter 5: Picnics and Conversations

Chapter Five: Picnics and Conversations

A/N: Once again, I apologize for how long it has taken me to publish this chapter. I have finished my final exams though, so hopefully I can write them faster from now on :)! Anyway, I hope that you like and enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and put my story on favorites. I appreciate it a lot. Have a fantastic day, everyone! Review and tell me what you think!

Draco heard a loud knock on his door as he sighed. He was sitting comfortable on his bed reading a book about Quidditch. He did not feel like dealing with any visitors after the recent news that Theodore Nott told him regarding Astoria. "If it's Nott again, then I suggest you bugger off. And if it's Blaise, the same thing!" He turned away from the doorway, staring out the window at the fresh air and blue sky outside.

The door twisted open anyway, and revealed Astoria Greengrass standing in the entrance. Her dark hair was pulled back and she was wearing her Hogwarts uniform. She was carrying a basket on one side and had a small grin on her face. "Hey, Draco." She said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Blaise or Nott. Or Daphne, for that matter."

"No…I'd much rather see you." Draco said looking up at her. "What's with the basket?"

"Well," Astoria began unsurely, "The basket is for a picnic."

"What do you mean a picnic? If you're looking for bloody Nott, he's probably…" Draco began.

"I'm not looking for him." Astoria informed him.

"Then you're probably looking for Blaise…He is probably off trying to hide from Daphne somewhere."

"I am looking for YOU, Draco." Astoria said rolling her eyes, "I know you're busy and all, but do you fancy a picnic with a good friend?" She asked him. He stared at her in confusion. No one asked him to go on a picnic before or ever showed interest like this. Mostly girls just asked to snog him or had superficial motives. But, here was Astoria, slight smile, standing at his door with a picnic basket clutched in her hand. "Sorry…I should have known you wouldn't have wanted to." Astoria muttered, turning around.

"No…" Draco said. "Let's…go." He said awkwardly, attempting to smile at her. He wasn't very successful.

They were sitting on the outside of Hogwarts Grounds, which was relatively empty. The cool air felt like a nice change, and they were sitting on a green-checkered blanket. "So what's the occasion for this?" Draco questioned, as Astoria began taking a bunch food out of the basket.

"No occasion." Astoria shrugged, "Just thought we could both use a cheering up."

"Which, by the way, about the another night when you saw me outside, I was…" Draco began.

"Don't worry about it." Astoria said, looking at him directly in the eyes, "I made my promise that I wouldn't mention it to anyone. I keep my promises. I hope that you can trust me."

"I know. I'm just sorry you had to see me like that. That isn't me…" Draco began, staring at the green grass that covered the grounds.

"I understand." Astoria told him calmly. "It really isn't a problem."

"Have you talked to Nott lately?"

"He's been ignoring me again." Astoria mumbled, "That's what I get for befriending Death Eaters, right?" She forced a smile as she took a bite of a cookie. Draco looked in annoyance at the mention of talking to Nott. He didn't want to scare Astoria and tell her what Nott said, but he was angry in general at Nott for keeping this from her for so long. "You okay?" She questioned him, raising an eyebrow. "You look angry all of the sudden."

"I'm fine." Draco replied tensely. They sat in silence for a while as they ate. He looked up at Astoria sitting with her legs crossed on the blanket. She was pretty , and if you looked deep you saw the redness that trimmed her eyes from a lack of sleep and nights of sobbing. She was always so well put together and helpful of the others around her, but deep down, she was hurting just as he was.

"I know." Astoria told him, "I know about the task you have to perform and everything."

"How?" Draco asked.

"Nott told me." Astoria told him. She placed her hand on top of his. His instinct was to move away when someone touched him, but somehow he didn't. "You can always come to me if you want to talk or even if you don't want to talk. I just wanted you to know that."

"Thanks." Draco said as he looked at her concerned green eyes. She was all he had these days and he didn't mind that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you find anything out yet?" Astoria questioned Blaise as they walked to Potions class.

"Not yet." Blaise said, "But, I swear that I am working on it, love."

"I know you are." Astoria said as she put a friendly arm around his waist. "You're turning out to be my best friend, you know that?"

"It's because I'm so cute, isn't it?" Blaise replied mockingly as he threw his arm around her shoulder. "I know, you don't have to tell me…"

"Obviously that is the reason." Astoria laughed. "But to be honest, you're kind of like…my second friend ever." Blaise raised an eyebrow was she went on. "Well, you know what it's like. Everyone has some kind of hidden motive. No one wants to be friends with me. They either want my money or something else out of me. They never a real friendship."

"Slytherins tend to have that issue when it comes to bonding." Blaise told her smirking. "And clearly, our friendship began with no hidden motives. Especially no agreements or deals or anything like that…"

"Oh, shut it." She teased with a huge grin emerging on her face. "You know what I mean, Blaise."

"Always do, love. That's just how this works. We get each other." Blaise began, but they both came to a halt as they looked up to see Theodore Nott standing directly in their path. He had dark circles under his eyes, which looked deep and sunken in. He glanced at the pair who had their arms around each other and had just been talking and laughing. Jealousy was erupting in him, seeing someone else with Astoria like that.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Theodore blasted nodding towards Astoria.

"I am being a FRIEND to her, Nott." Blaise snapped, "Something that is far from what you are doing at the moment."

"Stop it, both of you." Astoria said as she let her arm down from Blaise's waist and stepped forward. "Just move along, Teddy. I know you're busy."

"Stay out of this, Tori." Nott demanded.

"Why would I ever do that?" She exclaimed, "How could I possibly stay out of something that is about me!"

"You know, Nott, she puts up with a lot dealing with you. You're nice to her one day and then you ignore her the next. Who was there when she had to lay in the hospital for days? Oh, right, that was me. She deserves a better friend than you, so I suggest you stay away right now." Blaise commented.

"Okay, Zabini. Astoria knows who her true friend is, and obviously it's not you." Nott said.

"Just sod off, Nott. We were on our way to potions and we are going to be late. Let's go, Astoria." Blaise said as he linked arms with her.

"Stop touching her!" Nott roared, and in an instant everything changed. His hand molded into a fist and he hit Blaise smack in the center of his face. Blood leaked everywhere as Blaise fell back to the ground. Astoria was panicking as she leaned down to him, grabbing his hand and shouting his name. "What the hell, Teddy? Just get out of here. I don't ever want to see you again." She yelled as loud as she possibly could. Theodore did everything he could not to turn red with embarrassment, as he tucked his wand in his pocket and dashed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why is it we always end up here?" Blaise commented, as they looked around the surroundings of the Hospital Wing. He was laying in one of the beds and Madam Pomfrey had mostly healed him at this point. There was a lot of bleeding, but he didn't need to spend too much time there. Nott was very strong and when that was added to his anger, the results were not always good.

"Not a clue." Astoria replied, who was sitting on a chair next to his bed. "I'm so sorry, Blaise. It's my fault. I should never have brought you into the problems Nott and I are having, it's…"

"Relax, Love. Do I look mad?" Blaise questioned her. He was smiling brightly at her as he spoke the words.

"No." She replied. "I really hate Theodore Nott."

"Me too. I can't believe he punched me." Blaise replied. "Oh, I don't think so!" He nearly shouted as his eyes darted towards the door. Theodore Nott was standing at the entrance with a blank expression on his face.

"Mr. Zabini, is there something wrong?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she strolled over. Theodore Nott was slowly walking towards them.

"Yes, actually. Theodore Nott has come to visit me and I do not really fancy his company at the moment." Blaise explained, "I am not really up to having many visitors."

"Very well." Madam Pomfrey said as she stepped up to Theodore. "You're going to have to leave." She told him seriously, "Mr. Zabini is not up for much company at the moment. Sorry. Come back another time, perhaps?" She finished. Theodore nodded at her as his eyes scanned over to meet with Astoria's. She tried to look away, but it was a painful glance. His blue eyes were glassy and looked almost flooded with tears. He quickly broke the glance and hurried out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Astoria confused and frustrated.

Draco knocked on the door in front of him after he took a deep breath. He had talked to Severus Snape over the years regarding Death Eater issues, but not to that much of an extent. He was closer with Snape than a lot of the other students though, and this was something he needed to discuss with him desperately. He shifted his tie anxiously and realized that this might be a bad idea. He began to turn around, but the door swung open and Professor Snape was standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Malfoy." He said nodding at him, "Come in." Draco walked in quickly. "Sit down." Snape went on, gesturing towards a black chair that was across from his desk. Draco nervously sat down and looked up at Snape, who was now sitting at his desk. "What is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

"It's something to do with…you know…my father and that lot." Draco began. Snape put a silencing charm on the door so that no one could accidently hear their conversation. "It's about Astoria. Nott told me something. He said that they are going to kidnap Astoria until I go through with my task."

"Ah, yes." Snape said, "That is the plan that they came up with. The Dark Lord has been asking Theodore Nott to spy on you and to see what is important to you. He mentioned you were spending time with Astoria Greengrass, and it went from there. This is top information though, Draco. You do know you cannot repeat this to anyone."

"What the hell?" Draco shouted, "Nott is supposed to be her best friend, as they call it. Damn him, I should have known, especially after he punched Blaise…"

"I told Astoria to watch her step." Snape explained, "But I don't see how that will work. The Death Eaters already went after at the Quidditch Game. They weren't going to kidnap her then, but it was a threat."

"Well, they can't do that." Draco said, "Astoria is a person, not someone that they are going to threaten me with."

"But it's going to work, isn't it, Draco? If they kidnap Astoria, it would get you to perform the task?" Snape asked, "Does she mean that much to you?"

"I dunno." Draco mumbled, and they sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "I can't do it, Professor. I don't think I could kill Professor Dumbledore." He admitted, staring at the floor. "But I can't let them take Astoria either. There has to be some kind of plan we can come up with…"

"I know you aren't suited for the Death Eater life, Draco, I—"

"I never said that!" Draco exclaimed, "I can handle tasks. I can try my best, Professor, but…"

"I will work on thinking of something." Snape told him, "But for now, try your best to protect Astoria. While she might be able to stand her own in duels and can create advanced potions, these Death Eaters are not a match for her."

"Thanks." Draco muttered. "Why would they want to hurt her anyway? She is a Slytherin. Her family is pretty well known, and they have a lot of money. They aren't Death Eaters, but they are supporters. I can't believe that bloody Theodore Nott ruined this."

"Nott had to tell the Dark Lord something valuable or else he would have gotten killed." Snape informed him. "And while that is true about Astoria, it is just the disappearance that would bother you the most. Nott also convinced him to delay the plan as well."

"But her parents are friends with my parents. And Blaise's, and Theodore's! They are friendly with Death Eaters!" Draco said.

"None of that matters anymore, Draco. We're at war." Snape concluded. Draco sighed in aggravation as he watched the rain fall rapidly outside the window. These were difficult times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theodore Nott was in the back of the library, well hidden from the crowd. He was shaking because he knew he was all to blame for this. Why hadn't he made something else up? It's just that nothing else would have worked. His friendship with Astoria has always been pretty stable except for once before. He was in his fifth year and went to the Christmas Ball together as friends, of course. She was dressed in a long emerald green gown that matched Slytherin house and her eyes. They danced together, once in a while getting cut in by Daphne or Pansy. Other than that, it was a pretty normal night until Nott mistakenly acted on his impulse, and it wasn't pretty.

_"Hey, Tori?" He asked as both the music and the crowd was starting to simmer down._

_"What's wrong, Teddy?" She asked him._

_"Nothing's wrong." He proclaimed, "I was just wondering if…well.." He stammered, but broke the awkward talking by pressing his lips to hers. Astoria's eyes widened in shock as she jumped back._

_"What was that about Teddy?" She questioned, looking alarmed. "I don't reckon that you…fancy me in anyway other than friendship, right?"_

_"Umm…Right, sure. I didn't mean to do that." He mumbled, disappoint rising through him. _

He had always liked Astoria on the terms of more than friendship, ever since he met her. He knew that he was a bad liar and that she could tell he wasn't being truthful. There was nothing more he could do to relieve the awkwardness of the situation, though. It was awkward for about a month, but it got back to normal soon after. But this problem wasn't going to be as simple to solve. The awkwardness wasn't going to die out. She had said it herself, "I never want to see you again." Her eyes, though, had looked concerned, almost worried when he saw her at the hospital wing. But after she found out everything that he had done, she wouldn't talk to him anymore. He didn't mean to lose his temper on Blaise, but he was just so vulnerable lately. Seeing his arms draped around her waist like that nearly killed him. He stayed in the library pacing and shaking, still. He couldn't face anyone in Slytherin House or see Astoria for that matter. The thought lingered in his mind and the idea haunted him constantly.

"Nott?" He heard a voice question. He zoomed his head around to see Draco Malfoy standing near him with a couple of books in his arms.

"Malfoy?" He replied, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I had a conversation with Professor Snape the other day." Draco informed him lightly, "He told me about the things you told the Dark Lord. That was pretty classy of you, I have to admit."

"Shut up." Theodore snapped, "You wouldn't understand. You don't know what it's like to be summoned all the bloody time! I can't take it anymore."

"I don't know what it is like to be summoned, no. But I do know what it is like to be under pressure and I never would have put my so-called best friend in danger. Especially Astoria." Draco told him in a casual tone.

"I had no choice, alright? And I regret it. I regret it so much that I can hardly stand to live anymore. It's sunken in, and I don't need you making me feel any worse about it. So just stop, Draco. I've already hit my breaking point."

"Look, Theodore…" Draco began, "It was a stupid move to tell him that. You know it was. But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here? To make me feel even worse than I already do?" Theodore asked.

"No." Draco said, "Professor Snape told me that he is going to help come up with a plan to avoid this. But I wanted you to help me protect Astoria."

"If the Death Eaters are going to bother her, than they are, regardless of what we are doing. They will find her anywhere at anytime. A couple of seventeen year olds aren't going to stand in their way."

"Fine, then. If you're not going to help, then I regret even talking to you, stupid git."

"I don't even talk to Astoria anymore! She bloody hates me."

"Well, I can't say that I blame her." Draco commented. "Good riddens." He concluded, as he turned away.

"No wait…" Nott called, "I'll help." He looked at Draco intensely as he nodded in response.

"Alright, Nott. We'll see." Draco answered, clearly annoyed as he walked off quickly. Theodore sunk down behind the shelf, burying his face in his hands. He didn't feel any better. Why did he just keep making mistake after mistake?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three in the morning and Draco was overwhelmed with thoughts. What could he do to protect Astoria? He couldn't bear to see her kidnapped, but killing Dumbledore? All his life he was brought up to be a Death Eater one day. He has seen his father kill people right in their home and that was just always the way he acted. It was all he had ever known, his father was really his only influence. While he loved his mother, she never got to have much say in anything in the Malfoy household. It was too many times to count that she tried to change the way things were, but she would end up bruised and bleeding on the ground. That isn't the life he wanted. He didn't want to hurt the people around him to get success. In the past, he had put other people under unforgivable curses, and while the other Death Eaters taunted and laughed at the act, it made Draco feel ill. He never thought doing something he had been trained for and surrounded by would make him feel so horrible. He heard rustling a couple feet away, and saw Astoria in her pajamas and a sweater sitting near the lake. Her knees were pulled to her chest as she watched the stars twinkle lightly in the night sky. She glanced over at him, and offered a small smile.

"Hey, Draco." She said quietly. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Not at all." He replied with a shrug, walking over to sit down next to her.

"I can't believe Teddy." She said, "Blaise was right when he talked to him. He said I put up with too much in our friendship. He is nice to me one minute and a git the next. But what I do? I just deal with and make excuses for him."

"You don't deserve any of that." Draco told her. He was being honest too. He didn't know why he cared about Astoria and why it happened so quickly. She was always hidden behind Daphne and he never realized how great she really was. The best part of her was that she brought out the best of him.

"Thanks." She said gazing at him with a smile.

"I've meaning to tell you, that was impressive the way you yelled at Potter. And then I heard you punched Granger…I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well, thank you…I think." Astoria said laughing. They chatted for a while about classes and trivial things like that. Draco made sure not to mention what Snape said or Nott or Voldemort. He wished things could be simple like this all the time. The sun rose over the sky as morning was reached. Draco and Astoria hurried inside, not wanting to miss breakfast. They did wish they could miss the stressful day that was ahead of them, however.


End file.
